


Taming The Dragon

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Merlin In The Modern Era [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Arthur saw his chance, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Merlin Just Wanted A Date, Modern Era, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really Bad Dragon Pun, Semi-Public Sex, and he fucking TOOK IT, honestly escalated so quickly, huh that's a tag, no beta we die like men, really bad pick up line, wow that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: “…I’m gonna do it.” Merlin nods decisively.Gwaine frowns and looks to his friend. “Wait. What? What are you going to do, Merls? I missed something.”“I’m going to ask out Arthur.”Gwaine’s eyes go wide in surprise before he breaks out in a grin. “About damn time! Go get that Pendragon ass, Emrys!”--OR--For once, Merlin actually does what Gwaine says.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin In The Modern Era [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141385
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	Taming The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I tried writing this in present tense, which is like something I never do so that was really weird, so I hope the tense is consistent. 
> 
> I literally have no excuse for this. It was going to be a cute Merlin Gets A Date With The Hot Boss fic, and it became this.
> 
> It's literally just fucking office porn. 
> 
> you may think, "That escalated quickly"--and yes, yes it did. Beware, this has at least one awful pun thanks to Gwaine, and a really cringy, awful pick up line that somehow works. 
> 
> I also wrote this at midnight. I do a lot of night writing.

“ _Gods_ , no one should be allowed to look that good in a suit…”

“Hm? What’d you say?” Gwaine glances up from his phone, blinking in confusion as Merlin’s eyes trail after Arthur Pendragon entering his private office.

“…I’m gonna do it.” Merlin nods decisively.

Gwaine frowns and looks to his friend. “Wait. What? What are you going to do, Merls? I missed something.”

“I’m going to ask out Arthur.”

Gwaine’s eyes go wide in surprise before he breaks out in a grin. “About damn time! Go get that Pendragon ass, Emrys!”

“Shut up, Gwaine!” A flush creeps onto Merlin’s face as he shoots a glare at his best friend, before muttering, “Oh, gods, I’m going to ask out my boss…”

“Hey! Don’t wimp out now, go get ‘im!” Gwaine encourages, a bit too eagerly, winking, “go get that hot office sex we all fantasize about.”

“ _Gwaine!”_ Merlin slaps him on the shoulder before straightening up, “I’m just… asking him to dinner.”

“What’s on the menu? You?”

“ _Oh my gods, why are we friends_?”

Gwaine shrugs. “Because you didn’t want to sleep with me and you’re a good guy. Now, go tame your dragon. And _his_ dragon,” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

Merlin groans loudly. “Good _bye_ , Gwaine!”

The raven-haired personal assistant shoves his friend gently before heading to his boss’s office, stopping right outside and hesitating. He glances back to his smirking friend, before raising a hand and gently knocking on the door.

A moment passes, before Merlin finally hears the faint, “come in” and slips into the room.

“Oh, Merlin,” Arthur frowns, looking to his assistant from his desk, “you _knocked_.”

Merlin blinks a few times. “I did. Is there a _problem_ with that?”

“No, no!” Arthur quickly shakes his head. “You just… You never knock. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine, I just…Um…” He pauses, fidgeting nervously. Now that he was here, he was having second thoughts. How was he even supposed to do this?! How do you ask your boss out without getting fired? Oh, gods, he’s freaking out.

“Merlin? _Mer_ lin, are you _okay_?” Arthur stands up slowly from his chair. Panicking, Merlin blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“ _I wanna tame your dragon!”_

The silence that followed was, in one word, _mortifying._ His eyes went wide, and his ears burned as he processed what he said. He shifts nervously, as Arthur stares at him, stunned.

“…You… want to tame…My _dragon_?” His boss finally asks. Merlin drops his face to his hands, groaning in embarrassment. “As in… My…?”

“Oh my gods, I am so sorry, Arthur, please don’t fire me,” he begins to ramble, moving his hands to run them through his hair as he shuts his eyes tightly. “I didn’t—I just—oh, gods, you’re going to fire me.”

He jumps slightly, startled, when he hears the blinds to Arthur’s office windows suddenly shut. “Merlin, relax. I’m not going to fire you.” He squeaks slightly, opening his eyes to see Arthur _much_ closer than before, as the man reached past him and… Oh.

The door clicks locked.

_Oh._

“Why would I fire you without first evaluating your skills?” Arthur murmurs, his voice low and quiet, backing Merlin back against the locked door. A shiver runs down Merlin’s spine at the tone, as Arthur pinned him where he was. “Let’s see what kind of dragon tamer you are.”

Merlin’s eyes widen as he stares at his boss in surprise. He hadn’t even meant that to be a line—how did it work?! _Oh, gods he’s about to have hot office sex, isn’t he_?

It isn’t until Arthur barks out an amused laugh that Merlin realizes he said that last part out loud. His face colours quickly in minor embarrassment. He barely has time to process it when Arthur suddenly closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He lets out a startled noise, before eagerly returning the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Arthur’s neck.

When Arthur pulls back, he’s smirking. “I’d have to go ahead and say yes, yes you are.”

Merlin will swear ‘til his grave that the whimper that echoes in the relatively large private office does not come from him. This time, Merlin’s the one to initiate the kiss, crashing their mouths together as he presses his body against Arthur’s in a desperate attempt to get closer.

“ _I can’t believe this is happening_ —” He mumbles against Arthur’s lips as strong arms wind around his waist and they begin to stumble back towards Arthur’s desk. He gasps when Arthur pulls away, only to bury his face right under Merlin’s jaw, kissing and nipping at the skin in ways that had the brunet’s knees threatening to give out. “ _Oh_ —gods, I really only meant—meant to ask you to dinner…”

He inhales sharply at a particularly harsh nip, which is followed by tender licks against the slightly reddened skin, his hands finding their way to Arthur’s hair and gripping. Arthur lets out a low groan that sends heat rushing down his body, and suddenly he’s being lifted onto the blond’s desk. As soon as he is set onto the—suspiciously empty—hard surface of Arthur’s desk, Merlin wraps his legs tightly around the former’s waist, trying to pull him closer.

“Dinner sounds nice.” Arthur nods conversationally, as he slowly begins to grind their hips together. Merlin bites back a moan at the friction, trying to move his own hips back against him.

He takes a deep breath before asking, voice shaky as Arthur sucks a nice bruise on the exposed area of his throat above his shirt collar, “t-tonight? Eight? That new place down the street?”

He tilts his head to the side and Arthur hums against his skin in agreement. “Get this off,” he mutters, tugging at the back of Merlin’s button-up. Merlin let’s out a small, strangled noise before pushing Arthur off just enough to be able to unbutton his shirt.

He’s just finished the last button when he notices Arthur’s stopped moving against him. He looks to the other man in confusion, only to find him staring openly as he undressed. Biting back a smirk, he slows down his hands, his movements becoming more deliberate, teasing, as he carefully shrugs the white shirt off his shoulders. A rush of pride runs through him when he sees Arthur bite his lip, hungry eyes following the fabric slowly falling onto his desk.

“You’re… _God_.” Arthur breathes, finally looking back to his face. Merlin grins cheekily at his boss.

“Just Merlin, actually—I’m truly honoured, though.” He watched as Arthur’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, and hurries to add before he can respond, “Yours too, it’s only fair.”

When Arthur gives him a minorly confused look, Merlin sighs over-dramatically. “Your _shirt_ , you clotpole, _take it off_.”

“Oh.” He blinks, his pupils dilated, “Oh, yeah. Right.”

Then, he’s quickly shrugging off his overcoat and fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt. Merlin watches with barely-contained excitement and lust, eyes wide and trailing over every inch of exposed skin when the shirt ( _probably designer_ , a small voice in Merlin’s head hums) drops to the floor without an ounce of care.

When he finally drags his eyes back up to Arthur’s face, it’s to the sight of him smirking proudly.

“Like what you see?” Arthur purrs, raising an eyebrow. Merlin just huffs, narrowing his eyes as he feels the flush rise to his face slowly. Instead of feeding the prat’s ego verbally, Merlin just tightens his legs around his waist and tugs him closer.

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” he orders, almost startled by the low tone of his own voice. He watches Arthur’s eyes darken as he leans in, stopping right in front of his lips, slow close they could feel one another’s breath.

“Bossy, bossy…” He murmurs before capturing Merlin’s lips in a hot kiss that quickly turned to something needy, begging.

Arthur gasps when Merlin suddenly tugs his bottom lip with his teeth gently, and lets his mouth fall open. Tongues and teeth clash as hips moved roughly against hips, the wet gasps and quiet groans filling the air as the two clung to one another.

Arthur lets out a particularly loud moan against Merlin’s mouth when the latter suddenly grips his blond hair tightly in an effort to pull them closer together. Quickly they both break away from the kiss and glance to the locked door with wide eyes, before slowly looking back to each other. They share a moment of silence, eyes locked, before Merlin finally breaks it with a smirk,

“And here I thought you’d be the one telling me to keep it down,” he murmurs lowly, watching with pride as a lovely flush finds its way onto Arthur’s face.

“Oh, please,” Arthur begins, slowly pulling away from Merlin, who whines softly in protest. His protest is cut short, though, when Arthur slowly sinks onto his knees in front of where Merlin sat on the desk. “You’d love it if they heard you… You’d love it if they knew what you were in here doing, in here letting me do.”

“Oh, _gods_ ,” the brunet gasps softly, as Arthur makes quick work of his belt.

Arthur simply smirks, looking up at him, and pats the side of his hips once his trousers were undone. Taking the hint, Merlin quickly lifted his hips off the desk, just long enough for Arthur to slip down his trousers and underclothes in one smooth motion, letting them drop down past Merlin’s knees and pool around his ankles nicely.

He leans back and stares at Merlin for a moment, taking in his already disheveled appearance.

“Look at you…” Arthur murmurs, eyes dark with lust as he lets his gaze trail over every inch of bare skin before landing finally on his hard, leaking cock. “What a treat…”

Merlin lets out a strangled noise, his face surely redder than Arthur’s favourite tie, as he shifts under the man’s gaze. “Well… Are you just going to sit there and stare, or are you going to do something?” He finally manages to get out, ignoring the shiver that runs down his spine at the way Arthur was staring at him.

Arthur hums softly, pretending to think, before scooting closer until he was between Merlin’s legs, face right in front of his assistant’s cock. Merlin sucks in a breath, watching in anticipation as Arthur slowly leans in, closer…closer… Then, he stops, what feels like centimetres away.

“I should make you beg…” Oh, _gods_ , he could feel his breath brush over the tip so teasingly. Merlin bites back a whimper, chewing his bottom lip. “I should tease you until you’re crying for it. Make you beg for my mouth around you, taking you in as far as I can. It’d be such a pretty sight… Seeing you beg for me, on my desk, in my office, our colleagues’ mere metres away. God, Merlin, the things you do to me. The things I want to do to you…”

Merlin takes a shaky breath, staring down at his boss, pupils dilated, and face flushed red. “ _Arthur_ …”

It’s hardly a whisper, but Arthur gets the hint and suddenly… Merlin gasps loudly, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as Arthur wraps his lips around the head, sucking lightly, before slowly sinking down, enveloping his cock with a wet heat.

Merlin’s heart speeds up and he lets his head fall back, hand clasped tightly over his mouth, while Arthur takes him into his mouth as far as he can before stopping and just staying still. Then, just when Merlin begins to regain his composure, Arthur moves his head. He moves a slow, teasing pace, pulling all the way off, letting his tongue flick the tip lightly, before sinking back down and taking him back into his mouth. Merlin’s unable to hold back the groan this time, doing his best to keep his voice quiet instead.

“ _Fuck_ , Arthur,” he moans out, the sound at least muffled by the hand over his mouth. Merlin slips his free hand down, as Arthur slowly repeats his actions, and buries it in his hair, tugging softly.

The action is rewarded with a vibrating hum against his length, as his cock slid back into Arthur’s mouth. The mixed sensations send a shudder down Merlin’s spine as he gasps. Merlin lets the hand drop from his mouth, instead using it to support him by pressing it down on the desk behind himself to help hold him up.

Arthur, to Merlin’s pleasure, picks up pace at this point, seemingly forgetting about teasing as he starts to quickly move his head. Merlin barely manages to bite back a moan, as he lets his gaze fall back on the man between his legs.

A flash of arousal shoots through him when he looks down to see not only Arthur’s head moving fast, but the arm not around one of Merlin’s calves also moving quickly in a suspiciously familiar manner.

This time he can’t hold back the moan that tore from his lips, as the realization slams through him that Arthur was touching himself as he sucks Merlin off. Heat pools in his gut, as Arthur suddenly pulls away with a moan, running his tongue along the underside of Merlin’s cock before he wraps his lips just around the tip and sucks. A gasping whine makes its way from Merlin’s throat at the feeling, and Arthur responds with a low, shuddering groan of his own, the vibration sending shudders through Merlin.

“Arthur, _Arthur,_ I’m going to—” Merlin cuts himself off with a gasp as Arthur looks up at him through his lashes, taking him back down into his mouth. Then, he hallows his cheeks. A harsh shiver runs through Merlin at the feeling, as he bites his bottom lip hard to suppress a much too loud moan, abruptly coming down Arthur’s throat.

Arthur swallows around him, earning a small whine, but otherwise stays still where he is, waiting a few moments before slowly pulling back off of his sensitive cock. Merlin watches, taking slow breaths, and Arthur locks eyes with him, slowly licking his lips. Merlin’s breath hitches, and he quickly looks away, only looking back over when he hears the sounds of clothes rustling.

He stares as Arthur stands and carefully tucks himself back into his trousers and redoes them up, forgoing his belt this time. Then, he suddenly grabs Merlin and lifts him off the desk, making the brunet yelp softly in surprise. Arthur chuckles softly and bends down, pulling Merlin’s trousers back up and redoing them for him.

“Thanks…” Merlin says softly, his blush still tinting his cheeks. Arthur just smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Merlin’s lips as he fumbles with his belt.

“Come on, you can put your own shirt back on,” the blond hums as he pulls away, backing up and leaning over to retrieve his own shirt. Merlin nods and grabs his shirt from the desk behind him, shrugging it back on and carefully redoing the buttons. He hesitates for a moment, contemplative, before finally deciding to leave it untucked. When he looks back to Arthur after making his decision, he sees him carefully tucking in his shirt and smiles.

A few moments pass in silence, as Arthur gets down with a few tissues and presumably cleans up the mess he made on the cold tiling. Merlin watches as he tosses the tissues in the bin, before walking around and sitting in his fancy chair at his desk.

“So…” Merlin starts, clearing his throat quietly, standing across the desk from where Arthur now sat, “…Dinner?”

“Eight this evening, right?” Arthur smiles.

Merlin lets out a breath of relief and nods, a grin making its way onto his face. “Yes, yeah. Yeah. Eight tonight.”

“Good,” Arthur nods, “Until then… I don’t see a coffee on my desk. Or yesterday’s progress reports. Fetch them.” The man pauses before adding a surprisingly soft, “Please?”

Oh. Yeah, Merlin can get used to this.

“Right away, boss,” he winks, his grin only widening as he turns and walks back to the door. He stares at it for a moment, running his fingers through his hair to make sure it wasn’t too suspiciously messy. Then, with a deep breath, he unlocks the door and steps out, readying himself for the wave of questions Gwaine was sure to bombard him with as soon as he was spotted by the other man.

Maybe he’ll leave a few things out when he’s interrogated.

Maybe he’ll thank him for the unintentional, _awful_ , pick up line that for some baffling reason actually worked.

…Maybe he’ll avoid Gwaine until after his date tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
